1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink device, and more particularly to a heatsink device for dissipating the heat produced from a heat emitting body, such as a central processor of a computer, wherein the heatsink device may be manufactured and assembled easily, and the parts may be combined more rigidly and stably after assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heatsink device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a plurality of heatsink plates 90 combined with each other. Each of the heatsink plates 90 is preferably made of heat conductive feature, such as copper. Each of the heatsink plates 90 is formed with a through hole 91 which has a periphery formed with a protruding annular wall 92. Each of the heatsink plates 90 has two sides each provided with a leg 93, so that the multiple heatsink plates 90 may be separated by the legs 93. The through holes 91 of the multiple heatsink plates 90 are aligned with each other for passage of a heat conductive post 94. One end of the heat conductive post 94 may be bonded on a heat emitting body, such as a central processor, so that the heat produced from the heat emitting body may be conducted through the heat conductive post 94 to the multiple heatsink plates 90, and may be conveyed outward to the environment.
The outer diameter of the heat conductive post 94 is greater than the inner diameter of the inner wall 92 of each of the heatsink plates 90, whereby the heat conductive post 94 may be forced into the inner wall 92 of each of the heatsink plates 90 in a close fit by a diameter difference, so that the heat conductive post 94 may be combined with the multiple heatsink plates 90. Thus, when the diameter difference of the heat conductive post 94 and the inner wall 92 of each of the heatsink plates 90 is greater, the heat conductive post 94 cannot be forced into the inner wall 92 of each of the heatsink plates 90 easily, and when the diameter difference of the heat conductive post 94 and the inner wall 92 of each of the heatsink plates 90 is smaller, the heat conductive post 94 cannot combined with the inner wall 92 of each of the multiple heatsink plates 90 rigidly, and the heat conductive material is worse relatively.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a heatsink device, wherein the heat conductive post may be combined with the heatsink plates easily and conveniently.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a heatsink device, wherein the heat conductive post may be combined with the heatsink plates more rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a heatsink device that includes a plurality of heatsink plates each made of heat conductive material. Each of the heatsink plates if formed with at least one through hole. A periphery of the through hole is formed by an annular wall or sidewalls which define at least one opening. A heat conductive post formed as a rod and made of heat conductive material is forced to fittingly insert into the through hole, so that the heat conductive post may be combined with the heatsink plates more rigidly and stably.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.